The technical field is related to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
In semiconductor devices with substantially small sizes, short-channel effects may negatively affect performance of the semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices may be implemented with fin structures for mitigating short-channel effects. Nevertheless, if a fin structure of a semiconductor device includes one or more substantially thick semiconductor layers, significant short-channel effects and/or significant power dissipation may still undesirably affect performance of the semiconductor device.